Por ella
by okashira janet
Summary: Peeta no había entrado a los juegos del hambre con la intención de ganar, lo había hecho sabiendo que sólo era un peón, pero por ella, por Katniss, no le importaba si su alma se torcía Peeta/profesionales Oneshot


**Por ella**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Los juegos del hambre es una trilogía de Suzanne Collins, los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso con el afán de entretener. La historia se sitúa en el primer libro durante los juegos del hambre.

Este fanfic participa en el concurso de Pulso Acelerado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Peeta avanzó con cuidado, bajo sus pies las hojas crujieron, su mirada estaba fija al frente, era un buen actor, convincente, años de atender clientes en la panadería le habían proporcionado la habilidad de cambiar de rostro.

Cuando había que negarle productos a alguien porque no podía pagar era capaz de poner una expresión compungida, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar junto al cliente, cuando había que ser rudo fingía un coraje que no tenía para proteger sus intereses y los de su familia. Lo cierto es que en esencia era un chico amable, pero los chicos amables no podían sobrevivir en Panem si siempre tenían el mismo rostro… y los chicos amables definitivamente no sobrevivían a los juegos del hambre…

—¡Camina chico enamorado! —Una joven se burló de él dándole en la espalda con algo de madera, Peeta se imaginó que era el arco que había conseguido en la Cornucopia, pese a lo que pudo haber sentido chaqueó la lengua.

—Estoy caminando. —Trató de sonar lo más desinteresado y fastidiado que le permitía su estado físico. Lo cierto es que no le había ido "de maravilla" en el baño de sangre, lo peor no era el corte en el brazo o el puñetazo que había recibido en el rostro, lo que de verdad lo preocupaba era que se había lastimado la pierna y cojeaba un poco.

¡No podía dejar que el resto de los profesionales lo notaran!, había sido muy difícil colarse en su grupo y estaba seguro de que no confiaban en él, un integrante lastimado era un peso extra y nadie iba a cargar el peso extra de un tributo que venía del distrito doce.

Apretando los dientes se obligó a cojear lo menos posible, de reojo miró a Cato quien también lo veía, pero él lo hacía de manera descarada, tenía una sonrisita inquietante en los labios, Peeta sabía lo que esa expresión significaba.

_Estas a prueba._

Lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el principio, quizás, por mejor actor que fuera, no lograría que se tragaran el cuento del chico malo, para empezar no tenía el físico y tampoco la mirada. Eso era algo que no podía entrenarse o fingirse, en Cato había una mirada malvada, unos instintos crueles, un halo de perversidad, Peeta sabía que no podía igualar eso nunca y pensándolo bien tampoco querría hacerlo.

—"Son los juegos del hambre, sólo importa actuar". —Se repitió mentalmente para darse valor y giró la vista al frente de nuevo.

—Está anocheciendo. —La misma chica que lo había pinchado con el arco se puso las manos en la cintura y dejo que pudieran admirar su estampa ante la fina luz del día que se apagaba.

—Debemos buscar dónde dormir. —Cato ordenó y los demás lo apoyaron ruidosamente, Peeta fingió entusiasmo y empezó a tender lonas y tiendas junto a los demás, cuando acabó se sentó en una roca y giró a ver a la chica del arco, había cosas en su personalidad que eran un verdadero fallo y entre esos aspectos estaba el ser distraído con los nombres.

—¿Qué miras? —La chica finalmente lo atrapó viéndola y arqueó ambas cejas.

—No me acuerdo de tu nombre. —Por una vez desde que se les había unido Peeta fue sincero, incluso se encogió de hombros, pero trató de sonar frío como el hielo.

—Es Glimmer. —La joven avanzó hacía él de dos trancos y colocó una mano sobre su pecho echándolo hacía atrás—. Distrito uno. —Peeta intentó con todas sus fuerzas no enrojecer, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto femenino, además Glimmer era exuberante, rubia y seductora, jugaba con él a vistas claras.

—Ah cierto. —Agradeció a la tenue oscuridad el hecho de que nadie pudiera ver sus dedos aferrándose a la roca en dónde estaba sentado, acababa de recordarla—. La del vestido bonito en las entrevistas. —Arqueó una ceja con cinismo, pero ella reaccionó violentamente subiendo una rodilla contra él, tan cerca de su entrepierna que sintió que su ser se retorcía en agonía.

—Creo que quien hizo el ridículo con su vestidito de muñeca fue tu novia. —Los hermosos ojos de Glimmer lo observaron con velada furia, aunque no era un experto en mujeres Peeta supo al instante que le tenía envidia y rabia a Katniss.

—Oh cierto, —esta vez no tuvo que fingir diversión—, ella daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas…

—Dará vueltas y vueltas en _esto_ cuando la encontremos. —Glimmer apretó con fuerza una de las flechas y se alejó a grandes trancos, Peeta la vio irse, su espesa cabellera rubia le cayó como una cascada por la espalda, ¿por qué una mujer tan hermosa podía odiar de ese modo a alguien como Katniss?, todos ellos, todos los profesionales estaban contando los segundos para matarla y él era su guía a esa infernal misión.

—"Ella podría usar de manera correcta ese arco". —Peeta pensó con melancolía al ver cómo Glimmer tiraba el arco enfrente de la tienda y se quejaba con otra chica acerca de los mosquitos. Por un momento dejó que su mente vagara en los recuerdos de Katniss, ella podría ganarle a todos si es que tuviera esa arma en las manos, era una cazadora nata, ¡ella sí que sabía cazar para sobrevivir!, era inteligente, fuerte y astuta.

Pero no tenía el arco y sin él era sólo una niña sin armas escondida en el bosque, para colmo esa niña no tenía más amigo ni más defensa que un pobre chico panadero que fingía estar de acuerdo en su asesinato.

—¿A quién le toca la guardia? —Alguien preguntó y en seguida empezaron los estira y afloja entre los demás.

—¡Empieza tú!

—Chico panadero, te toca la de la medianoche.

—De acuerdo. —Peeta cabeceó en afirmación, sabía que Cato lo estaba observando, no confiaba en él, pero a ser sincero el sentimiento era mutuo. En el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos había notado que su líder no toleraba objeciones, era rudo y sanguinario, estaba decidido a ganar y no planeaba tentarse el corazón ante nada, ¿estaban conscientes los demás de que Cato los usaba?, ¿qué harían una vez que hubieran arrasado con el resto de los tributos?

Con los labios apretados Peeta se metió en su saco de dormir, frente a él distinguió el cabello oscuro de la chica que representaba al distrito cuatro, la había visto todo el día riéndose y siguiéndole el cuento a Glimmer, pero ahora, quieta en su saco, parecía como si estuviera muy concentrada en algo doloroso. Debido a la oscuridad Peeta no podía distinguirla del todo, pero era obvio que no se encontraba tranquila, la tensión se le notaba en la cara.

—"Ella también está fingiendo". —El descubrimiento golpeó su mente dejándolo aturdido, había dado por hecho que todos los profesionales eran iguales, ¿sería acaso ella producto de la cosecha y no una voluntaria como había pensado en un inicio?, ¿también ella estaba ahí por circunstancias adversas?

—¿Ya te dormiste? —Glimmer que se paseaba por el campamento antes de acostarse le dio una ligera patadita en la espalda a la chica, quien enseguida soltó un suspiro.

—Lo haría si no hicieras tanto ruido. —Peeta la observó con cuidado, ahora que sabía que estaba fingiendo era incluso más peligrosa que antes, si su lealtad no estaba con los profesionales podía ser incluso tan peligrosa como él mismo, ¡incluso más!, porque a él no le tenían confianza, pero ella podía apuñalarlos por la espalda.

—"Me matara si me descuido". —Aturdido Peeta apretó los dientes y se hundió un poco en su saco—. "Todos me mataran". —No había tenido tiempo para sentir pena o desesperación por sí mismo, pero ahora era de noche, estaba tendido en el suelo viviendo, quizás, su última luna, no sabía dónde estaba Katniss, si estaba bien, si podría salvarla antes de que lo mataran.

—¡El himno! —Alguien chilló cuando la conocida música del Capitolio empezó sonar, Cato los hizo callar a todos con un gruñido, Peeta ni siquiera le prestó atención, sabía quiénes habían muerto, los que su equipo había matado.

Uno a uno desfilaron los rostros de los fallecidos, la chica del Distrito 3, el chico del 4 y el del 5, los dos tributos del 6 y el 7, el chico del 8, los dos del 9 y por último la chica del 10. Por todo el campamento se oyeron risitas y exclamaciones de triunfo.

—¡Yo maté a ese!

—¡Esa no me quería dar su cuchillo!

—¡Ese es mío! —Peeta sabía que tenía que participar de la algarabía general, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, las manos le estaban temblando, en teoría sabía que Katniss estaba bien, había sido muy cuidadoso al contar el sonido del cañón y llevar la relación de los muertos, pero aun así había tenido miedo de que su rostro apareciera en el cielo.

—Estas bien… —Pese al riesgo que corría susurró despacio sintiendo que el corazón le volvía a latir con normalidad cuando los rostros se difuminaron en el aire y la arena volvió al silencio de la noche.

—¿Qué estas murmurando? —Una chica lo observó fijamente, esta vez Peeta sabía de quien se trataba, era Clove, una experta con los cuchillos.

—Que tengo sueño. —Peeta fingió irritación y se tapó con el saco el rostro, si iban a matarlo mientras dormía prefería no tener que presenciarlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Eaaa! —Peeta despertó dolorosamente cuando alguien lo pateó entre las costillas—. Te toca guardia, enamorado. —Entre la bruma del dolor y la oscuridad Peeta notó el rostro sonriente y perverso de Marvel, sabía que de no ser porque Cato era más fuerte Marvel hubiera intentado hacerse con el poder del grupo.

—La próxima vez que me despiertes de esa manera voy a echarte agua helada encima como despertador. —Peeta gruñó con los ojos enrojecidos, su táctica fue buena porque Marvel soltó una carcajada y a los lejos una chica masculló que se callaran y dejaran dormir de una puñetera vez.

—Bien, te dejo con la guardia. —Marvel volvió a sonreír de esa manera despectiva e irónica—. Y acuérdate que si intentas matar a alguien…

—Cato me partirá en dos a mí, lo recuerdo. —Peeta rodó los ojos y se estiró—. Como si fuera a hacer algo tan ridículo como eso. —No, si iba a matar a alguien sería alguien importante, sólo se arriesgaría a matar a Cato si es que lo viera desprevenido, de caso contrario no valía la pena.

—Bien, me voy a dormir. —Marvel se fue rascándose el trasero y canturreando alguna canción grosera, a Peeta le parecía patético su intento de ser gracioso. Temblando de frio se sentó sobre un tronco y observó alrededor, era una noche oscura y helada. ¿Estaría Katniss bien?, ¿tendría lo necesario para no enfriarse?, ¿estaría lejos de ellos?, por un par de minutos sólo pensó en ella, pero después algo llamó su atención y no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca sin acabar de creerlo.

Había una hoguera.

No era su imaginación, una tenue línea de humo se desprendía de algún punto inexacto al frente, ¿quién podía ser tan idiota de encender una hoguera en semejantes condiciones?, ¿acaso nunca había visto los juegos del hambre por televisión antes?, ¿no conocía las técnicas de supervivencia?... ¿y si se trataba de la niña?, Peeta estaba seguro de que había una chica de apenas doce años entre los concursantes, ¿qué sabía una niña de esas cosas?, sintió horror. Sabía que la hoguera no era cosa de Katniss, ella era demasiado lista para algo tan burdo y tampoco podía ser una trampa, nadie se arriesgaría a llamar a seis tributos, la mitad de ellos profesionales, en tan pocos días.

Esa hoguera era el error de un despistado concursante que no tenía ni idea… y se suponía que como guardia él debía dar la alarma a los demás…

—Por favor, apaga esa cosa. —Susurró entre dientes y al instante se sintió aterrorizado, era muy común para él olvidarse de las cámaras, ¿qué pensarían todos los que lo estaban viendo?, ¿se habrían dado cuenta ya que no planeaba ser partícipe de esos juegos y ese sistema?, no podía permitir que lo vieran como un opositor, el Capitolio y el gobierno buscaría una manera de deshacerse de él si así fuera.

No podía hablar, sólo podía ver como la hoguera seguía lanzando humo al aire, ¿sería la niña?, no quería ser cómplice de la muerte de una niña, en su interior rezó con fervor para que la hoguera se apagara, para que empezara a llover, para que sólo fueran los restos carbonizados de alguien que quería despistarlos. Pero el tiempo empezó a pasar, cada vez más cerca de amanecer y el fuego seguía ahí, como si alguien lo alimentara con amor.

Peeta sentía el corazón latiendo con violencia en su pecho, boom, boom. Tenía que avisar, no podía fingir que no lo veía, ¡tenía que ganar la confianza de sus compañeros!, ¿pero si era la niña?, se sintió mareado y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, quizás fue por sus violentas emociones que no lo sintió, no lo escuchó en absoluto, aunque para ser sinceros Cato se movía a veces como un gato, sigiloso.

—¿Qué es eso? —La voz fría le resonó en la oreja, por un aterrador segundo Peeta continuó así, con la cabeza entre las manos, los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión y supo que estaba muerto. Pero entonces vio a Katniss siendo una desnutrida chica que tomaba un pan que él había tirado al suelo, porque no había sido capaz de dárselo en la mano, porque lo había hecho con miedo, como quien alimenta un perro.

—Parece una trampa. —Así que levantó la cabeza fingiendo apatía y sueño, ya le había fallado a la chica que amaba una vez, no volvería a hacerlo.

—¿Una trampa? —El tono de voz frío de Cato se trocó en uno de ligera curiosidad.

—No creo que nadie sea tan idiota para encender una hoguera. —Peeta estiró los brazos, ignorando deliberadamente el largo cuchillo que Cato mantenía en la mano—. También puede ser alguien que encendió una hoguera para despistarnos, estaba esperando a ver si se apagaba, si sigue encendida media hora más despertare a los demás para investigar, tampoco se puede descartar que sea un idiota.

—Uh. —Cato guardó el cuchillo, Peeta notó que no estaba del todo convencido—. ¿No será tu novia?

—Parece idiota, —Peeta se río con frialdad—, pero no lo es tanto, no creo que sea ella.

—¿No la estarás encubriendo?

—Vamos ahora mismo. —Peeta se puso de pie golpeando con fuerza sus rodillas con sus manos—. No es ella, pero si lo fuera no podría importarme menos.

—Ya. —Cato lo observó con profundidad, pero esta vez Peeta pudo mantener su mirada sin dificultad, estaba seguro que no era Katniss—. Despierta a todos. —Cato sonrió, esa sonrisa maligna de cuando pensaba matar a alguien.

—Lo que digas. —Peeta se encogió de hombros, en primer lugar iba a mover a Clove, pero luego vio a Marvel durmiendo con los brazos extendidos y la boca abierta…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Eres un idiota panadero! —Marvel no había parado de chillar desde que se había levantado ahogándose por el agua fría que Peeta le había dejado caer en la boca y que había pasado en automático hasta su garganta.

—Es en pago por la patada. —Peeta comentó sin darle importancia, a su alrededor las chicas soltaron risitas burlonas en contra de Marvel, había sido una propuesta arriesgada, pero había funcionado, si no hacía cosas como esa nunca sería parte del equipo, ni él ni ellos se lo creerían.

—Fue divertido, pero es hora de callarse. —Cato llevó una mano autoritaria a los labios y todos guardaron silencio, se habían estado acercando lentamente a la hoguera, buscando trampas, con cuidado, pero no parecía haber nada. Peeta sentía que la respiración se le agitaba y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarla, a esas alturas estaba seguro de que la hoguera sólo podía ser producto de un tributo potencialmente suicida o de alguien muy ingenuo. Debía ser la niña, la pequeña niña de sonrisa suave…

—Shhh. —Clove susurró en algo parecido a un seductor gemido—. La tonta está durmiendo de verdad. —Peeta asomó la cabeza, en medio de las sombras vio un cuerpo delgado, no muy alta, pero no era la niña.

—Es esa tonta del distrito ocho. —Glimmer se lamió el labio superior y luego puso una sonrisita de superioridad—. Buenas noches ricitos de oro. —Peeta sintió un escalofrío, Glimmer también tenía una dorada y hermosa cabellera y sin embargo no parecía tener ningún problema en ofender a la jovencita que dormía a escasos metros.

—A la cuenta de tres. —Cato levantó tres dedos, todos sonrieron con contenida diversión, era un juego, iban a matar a alguien y parecía un juego de tan fácil—. Uno, dos, tres. —Al instante todos echaron a correr, Peeta se quedó atrás, en primera por su pierna y en segunda porque la garganta se le había apretado, también se quedó un poco rezagado el tributo del distrito tres, pero de él nadie esperaba nada más que fuera bueno con las minas, Peeta no era igual que él.

—¡Despierta ricitos! —Hubo un grito de algarabía cuando la chica despertó y sus ojos observaron alrededor horrorizados, Peeta no tuvo la fuerza para separar su mirada de la suya, ¿por qué no la habían matado mientras dormía?, ¿por qué no le habían ahorrado el dolor?

—¡Po-por favor! —La chica gimió, pero Glimmer la sujetó del cabello y la hizo pararse, hubo otro aullido de diversión cuando la chica intentó infructuosamente soltarse al tiempo que suplicaba por su vida. Peeta sentía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, que él dejaba de ser él y se volvía otra cosa, algo cobarde, algo degradante, algo inhumano.

—Ya cállate. —Finalmente Cato la tiró al suelo, de un solo movimiento enterró su espada en su estómago, ella convulsionó, sus ojos quedaron fijos en el cielo mientras de su boca corría un hilo de sangre, sus dedos arañaron la tierra bajo sus manos.

—¡Doce menos, quedan once! —Clove gritó alzando un puño al cielo y todos siguieron el gesto menos Peeta, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver a la chica que aún respiraba trabajosamente en el suelo, su chamarra se estaba llenando lentamente de sangre.

—Esta tonta no tenía nada bueno con ella. —Marvel empezó a revolver el pequeño campamento.

—No podías esperar que fuera muy lista si prendió una hoguera, ¿cierto? —La chica del distrito cuatro exclamó en tono chillón y hubo una serie de pequeños insultos. Sólo hasta entonces Peeta reaccionó, desvió la mirada del tributo que agonizaba y se encontró con la mirada de Cato sobre él, nuevamente se sintió desnudo.

Cato había notado todo, sabía que estaba cojeando de un pie, que no les había avisado a tiempo de la hoguera, que no había aullado de alegría con todos, que sus ojos se habían abierto impresionados ante la muerte, ¡lo había hecho todo mal!, por un instante temió que diera la orden de matarlo ahí mismo, Cato sabía que no les servía, se lo decían esos ojos agudos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar. —Sin embargo su líder habló con desprecio y dejó de verlo, como si nada hubiese pasado realmente ahí.

Los demás avanzaron tras él, intercambiando botellas de agua, Marvel incluso jugueteó con la lámpara que acababa de encontrar. Avanzaron, pero no mucho, repentinamente pararon en un claro.

—¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo? —Clove giró la mirada hacia atrás y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato. —Marvel siguió jugueteando con la lámpara sin prestarle demasiada atención a la conversación—. A no ser que no esté muerta.

—Está muerta, la he atravesado yo mismo. —Cato gruñó con ese tono bajo que auguraba problemas.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo? —Marvel arqueó ambas cejas, la tensión empezó a ser palpable, después de todo a Marvel nunca le había gustado demasiado tener que obedecer a Cato.

—Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está hecho. —Clove ignoró olímpicamente a los dos y arqueó una elegante ceja.

—Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces. —Marvel acotó burlón mirando en dirección de Cato quien apretó los puños, en seguida su mirada se volvió turbia.

—¡He dicho que está muerta!

—Pues el cañón no ha sonado.

—Podría ser que le falta el remate.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer si mágicamente se recupera, eh? —Despacio, muy despacio Peeta apretó los puños, nuevamente no había alzado la voz y Cato cada vez parecía más molesto, había fallado en la guardia, había fallado al no compartir el alborozo ante la muerte de un tributo, había fallado en ser parte del grupo.

—¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!, —aunque gritó fue como si la voz no fuera la suya, como si alguien estuviera usando su boca para exclamar unas palabras vacías—. ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

—Ve entonces enamorado. —Cato le gruñó sin fiarse de él, los demás parecieron conformes con quitarse la engorrosa tarea de regresar. Peeta dio una cabezada en afirmación y echó a andar con seguridad hacía dónde la tributo del distrito ocho agonizaba.

—"Tranquilo", —intentó darse ánimos mentalmente, lentamente estiró los dedos de una mano—, "tranquilo". —Recordó un momento pasado, una vez cuando había visto a Katniss corriendo por la calle con una ardilla muerta colgando de un brazo, era un animalito muy hermoso, peludo y suave, recordó haber pensado que si fuera él no tendría el valor para matarlo.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontró con lo que quedaba del campamento, la chica del distrito ocho estaba ahí, frente a él, los dulces ojos aún tenían la suficiente fuerza para mirarlo horrorizada, de su estómago salían borbotones de sangre, hiciera lo que hiciera ella estaba más allá de la salvación, la pregunta era, ¿sería lo suficientemente valiente para terminar el trabajo?, ¿tendría el arrojo para ganarse la confianza de los profesionales?

—Hola… —Con cuidado se agachó frente a ella, no tenía planeado hablarle, ingenuamente había creído que podría ser lo suficientemente frío y capaz como para terminar con su vida sin más.

—Uh… —Ella convulsionó, en automático Peeta le sujetó una mano.

—Escucha, —su mano derecha se movió hasta su cintura, el mango del cuchillo se sintió frío entre sus dedos—, no puedo salvarte. —Y estaba siendo difícil, verla ahí, con las pálidas mejillas bañadas de lágrimas, apenas una niña, no más de trece años. Ella dejó caer una lágrima que rodó lentamente hasta su barbilla, su piel empezaba a ponerse de un triste color papel.

Peeta pensó que no podría hacerlo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, en su mente escuchó la risa de Katniss y su voz cuando cantaba, tan libre como un pájaro, tan segura como si el mundo fuera algo que pudiera dominar por sí sola y supo que lo haría, por ella podría ser capaz.

—No puedo salvarte, —los ojos se le empañaron, recordó las cámaras, pero ya era demasiado tarde y de todas maneras no era como si quisiera cambiar lo que era, lo que siempre sería—, pero tú puedes salvarme a mí. —La chica lo miró y sus dedos se apretaron en torno a su mano, el último aliento de alguien que agonizaba—. Hay una chica a la que amo. —Peeta le susurró bajito, los profesionales no estaban tan cerca pero no podía arriesgarse—. Quiero salvarla… —La voz se le quebró—. Quiero que regrese a su casa y se enamore de alguien, quiero que tenga hijos y les cante por las noches, quiero… —Se sintió estúpido cuando una lágrima corrió por su nariz—. Que viva por mí y por ti. —Supo que ella, la chica del distrito ocho, lo había entendido, no sabría decir cómo ni por qué, pero fue un sentimiento indiscutible.

No le pidió perdón, tampoco lloró más, no podía salvarla ni aunque quisiera, sólo le quedaba ahorrarle el dolor, comprar una vida con otra y torcer su alma para alcanzar un objetivo, por primera vez el cuchillo se sintió seguro en su mano y no apartó la vista ni soltó su mano mientras terminaba lo que Cato había empezado.

Y entendió que la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo seguía ahí, intacta. No estaba cambiando, seguía siendo el mismo chico enamorado y amable, seguía respetando la vida de los demás, seguía amando a la misma joven de cabellos rojos como las llamas.

—Gracias… —Un susurro escapó de sus labios, la chica cerró los ojos, sus dedos resbalaron lentamente de su mano y Peeta tomó aire, su rostro se endureció cuando caminó con paso desganado hacía el equipo que lo esperaba.

—¿Estaba muerta? —Cato preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No, pero ahora sí. —Cómo sí el Capitolio quisiera darle la razón retumbó un cañonazo—. ¿Nos vamos? —Los demás asintieron y echaron a correr bajo la fría brisa matutina, Peeta los siguió y después de unos cuantos pasos cerró los ojos, por ella, por Katniss, había contemplado la idea de matar, pero esto había sido diferente, esto había sido una conexión. Dentro de poco él también moriría y sólo Katniss viviría, esa era su meta.

Él era, por su propia voluntad, sólo un peón del ajedrez, pero Katniss era la reina, la más importante y audaz de las piezas del tablero, los peones eran sacrificables siempre que la reina siguiera viviendo y al final el rey no era otra cosa más que la vida.

—"Vive Katniss". —Y por primera vez desde que había pisado la arena levantó el rostro al cielo y sus labios se estiraron en algo parecido a una dulce sonrisa. Se preguntó si la hermanita de Katniss estaría viendo los juegos, si cuando Katniss ganara le contaría la verdad, si le diría que le había sido fiel en su amor en todo momento, si por lo menos, un instante, un segundo, Katniss sentiría la tercera parte de cariño por él que el que él sentía por ella.

Ojala lo quisiera, aunque sea un segundo, pero si no tampoco importaba, como peón había entregado su vida y sus propósitos completamente a su soberana.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cato paró en seco y Peeta que iba tras él hizo lo mismo.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Estas sonriendo.

—Hace un buen día. —Peeta hizo visor con la mano, para su sorpresa Marvel lo palmeó en la espalda riendo con alegría.

—La sensación después de matar, ¿no?

—Sí. —Y el juego macabro volvió a empezar—. Aunque no fue muy divertido, no se movió ni un poco para defenderse.

—Para la otra me asegurare de no dejarte presas moribundas. —Cato le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada y él le devolvió el gesto. Después de todo, ¿quién decía que los amables y caballerosos panaderos no sabían actuar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Desde que leí el libro la escena dónde Peeta remata a una chica me causó mucha curiosidad, este es mi punto de vista acerca de lo que pasó.

Este fanfic participa en el concurso de Latidos Acelerados "exclusive-pulsoacelerado . blogspot . mx/2013/09/sorteo-concurso-trilogia-hunger-games . html" para ir a la entrada sólo quiten los espacios.

Un beso, gracias por leer.

_28 de Septiembre 2013 sábado _


End file.
